The present invention concerns a modular mirror on a clay support to provide an ornamental tile that may be mounted to a wall without need for a continuity solution or grouting. The tile of the present invention can be used with conventional tiles.
It is well known that a mirror provides ornamentation for the finished walls in a bathroom or in the other rooms of a house, a shop or the like.